1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator for raising and lowering a window glass of a vehicle or the like.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-18354, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window regulator of this kind is known in, for example, JP 2000-192727 A. This window regulator comprises a main arm having a substantially plate-like shape and connected to a window glass side at one end of the main arm and to a driving mechanism side at the opposite end thereof, a first sub-arm arranged on one side of the main arm to be pivotally mounted on the main arm, and a second sub-arm arranged on the other side of the main arm to rotate integrally with the first sub-arm. According to the window regulator, the drive mechanism such as a motor drives the main arm and first and second sub-arms to rotate with respect to each other, thereby raising and lowering the window glass.
The main arm is provided with a through hole, which is surrounded by a flange member formed so as to project from one side of the main arm. The first sub-arm is provided with a shaft section formed thereon so as to project toward the second sub-arm, being in a sliding contact with an inner surface of the flange member corresponding to the hole, and secured to the second sub-arm. This structure allows the first and second sub-arms to rotate around the hole (shaft section).
The first sub-arm is provided with a projection extending toward the main arm and having a circumferential shape surrounding the shaft section. A sliding contact between the projection and the one side of the main arm provides an axially-formed separation between the distal edges of the flange members of the main arm and the first sub-arm, so that the first sub-arm can be prevented from being worn down by the flange member.
The aforementioned window regulator, however, may not ensure the sufficient amount of projection from the first sub-arm, in case of a deterioration of a press die for forming the first sub-arm. This situation makes the flange member of the main arm contact with the first sub-arm, thereby interfering with the function of the window regulator. More specifically, the rotation between the main arm and the first sub-arm in this condition makes an unusual noise between the flange member and the first sub-arm, and further causes wears of the first sub-arm due to frictions with the flange member, thereby reducing significantly a rigidity of the first sub-arm.
Frequent replacement of press dies in a manufacturing line could be considered in order to surely avoid the contact between the flange member and the first sub-arm. This way, however, increases a manufacturing cost of not only the window regulator but also the vehicle.